


And I'm Feeling Good

by artisamu (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, aerial dancer lance? aerial dancer lance, god this was written in two hours please forgive me, keith is thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/artisamu
Summary: This is based on @leggylance's text post which you can find righthere!





	And I'm Feeling Good

Keith tips his head back as he reclines in his seat in the judge’s breakroom. He never thought being a judge for a broadcast talent show would take so much out of you. He’s only done this for almost a week, watching performance after performance. Not that Keith hated the job or anything. He had his share of really good shows as well as some bad ones, so really he couldn’t blame the performers when he had to press the big red button a couple times.

Keith’s old mentor, Shiro, was in town one day and wanted to meet up for lunch to catch up. That was when Shiro told him about becoming a judge on the talent show he’s hosting since one of the other judges moved to another network. Keith gave it some thought before agreeing to join right then and there. He was already doing okay being a dance instructor, but more money couldn’t hurt.

A ginger middle-aged man enters the room, clipboard in hand, “The next performance will be in five, everyone.”

“Thanks, Coran,” says Shiro. Coran nods before ushering out of the rooming, speaking into his earpiece. Shiro takes a seat next to Keith. “You enjoying yourself?”

Keith just nods his head.

“I know watching so many shows can be tiring, so if you ever need a break, just let me know.”

“You never gave us any breaks when we first started,” Keith turns to see a short brunette girl pouting with her arms crossed. Keith distinctly remember her name being “Pidge” or something like that.

The woman sitting next to her laughs, “Pidge is right. It seems you are already playing favorites here.”

Shiro only shrugs, “I admit, I may have been more strict when we first debuted. You know how showbiz is, Allura.”

Allura “hmph”s as she tosses her hair back, a smile gracing her lips.

Eventually, it’s time to walk back onto the judge’s stage. There is a slight murmur in the audience as the tech crew prepare the stage as well as the cameras. Pretty soon, the show’s theme music plays and Keith sits up straighter in his seat, knowing that the cameras are now rolling. He only has to do this two more times and then he can go home. He just has to get over the formalities to get to the performance already. Learn the contestant’s name, age, ask why they’re here, et cetera, et cet-

Keith was not prepared for what he sees right now. Walking across the stage, barefoot, with only a pair of tight black pants and a black jacket, is the most stunning man Keith has ever seen walk this Earth. When he stops in front of the mic stand, Keith can see the plane of his brown, bare chest and abdomen and all Keith can think is that he wants to lick those abs. The white of his smile is a beautiful contrast against his brown skin.

Keith breaks out of his trance when Allura speaks into the mic next to him. “Well, hello there,” she sing-songs.

“Hello,” says the contestant.

Before he can stop himself, Keith stands up abruptly out of his chair, nearly tipping it over. He forgets what he’s doing for a moment, so he does the first thing that comes to his mind, which is clap. The contestant bows his head, his smile widening, probably out of slight embarrassment.

“It’s a yes from me,” shouts Keith. He can feel Shiro looking over at him, probably with slight annoyance over Keith showing his thirst so transparently.

Feeling like he made a total fool of himself, Keith quickly sits back down in his seat. But he wasn’t the only one who was riled up apparently as it takes a moment for the audience to calm down from their screaming. When it’s finally quiet enough, Allura takes the lead with the introduction.

“What’s your name?”

“I’m Lance,” says the contestant, “I’m from Cuba.”

“How old are you?”

“Twenty-eight.”

“Twenty-eight, that’s good,” murmurs Allura, which earns a laugh from the audience. “And, um…”

“What’s your star sign?” Pidge cuts in.

“Leo,” answers Lance.

“Oh, Leo the lion?” asks Allura.

“Yeah.”

“I’m a Scorpio,” Keith blurts out. That earns more laughter from the audience. Keith glances at Shiro and sees the total annoyance clear on the man’s face.

“Lance,” continues Allura, “Are you married?”

“No,” Lance shakes his head slightly.

“Wonderful news,” Keith blurts out again. Shiro must have the urge to bang his head against the table by now.

But they’ve had their fun as it’s time to move on. Allura gets on with it, “So what’s the big dream of yours, Lance?”

“I want to show to the whole world what I can do.” That seemed pretty vague but Keith sees Shiro nod his head in approval.

“Good luck.”

“Thank you,” Lance smiles as he moves away from the mic stand. As he heads to the side of the stage, he begins to remove his jacket, showing off more of his skin.

“Oh dear god,” Keith sighs.

“Nice skin complexion…” Allura comments.

“Yeah,” Keith watches as Lance hands his jacket to one of the tech people on the side of the stage. Lance then walks over to the other side of the stage and Keith notices for the first time that there’s a hanging black pole dangling in the center.

Music starts to play and Keith tries to focus on the job he has to do. Evaluate the performance. The guy may look pretty but he has to _really_ impress him on this performance.

The song pauses and Lance starts running towards the pole.

 

_And I’m feeling good_

 

No sooner than the word “good” being played, an electric guitar kicks up and Lance clings onto the pole, not with his hands, but with his legs. Keith’s mouth gapes open.

Lance swings around on the pole for a little bit before finally gripping it with his hands and untangling his legs from around the pole. When he swings forward again, he moves his legs in fluid, walking motions. Keith had already made a mental note about Lance’s legs, but watching them move in such smooth motions makes his mouth go dry.

Lance lands in the center, where he spins his body around the pole to gain enough momentum. The pole starts to rise as Lance lifts one leg, the other still planted on the ground for a couple of seconds before joining his other leg. Lance’s entire body is ramrod straight, forming an angle from the pole as he spins around. He then extends one arm as he parts his legs slightly and bends his knees, making his body curve against the pole elegantly.

He holds that position for a couple of seconds before returning his hand back onto the pole. Lance positions his body so that it’s parallel to the pole, toes pointing downward. He spins around a couple more times to regain lost momentum.

Folding one leg under him while he extends the other perpendicular to the pole for a second, he extends his legs back down and tips his head back as he spins. Lance then wraps his legs around the pole, hoists himself up higher as he crosses his legs in a mock sitting position, and extends his arms out. The audience cheers at the display. Lance must be having fun as Keith can see the white of his teeth again.

Lance tips his head back again as he leans his body back. His hands hover over his chest as they move down to grip the pole again, making him bend back all the way until he is upside down, his back curving away from the pole. Keith feels warm all over. Just how flexible is he?

As if to answer his question, Lance’s body comes back upright, grips the pole over his head so that he can move his legs around the pole until it’s no longer between his legs but against his hips. He then grips one of his ankles and pulls it behind his head, his other leg extends out so that his whole body is perpendicular to the pole and okay Keith feels _really_ warm now.

Lance holds that pose as he spins slowly a couple times before releasing his ankle and swinging his legs up over his body along with the beat of the song. When the vocals slow down, Lance brings his legs down to do the walking motion with his legs again while he spins slowly a couple times.

Nearing the end of his performance, Lance moves back down until his hands grip the very bottom of the pole. Right when the vocals start picking up again, Lance’s body starts spinning rapidly, causing the audience to cheer even louder. The pole descends back down and Lance stops his spinning, bending his knees to determine his footing.

The pole descends low enough for Lance to plant his feet back onto the ground, twirls around so he faces the audience, and brings the pole down as the song fades out, curling his fingers as he lets go of the pole and steps away.

The crowd goes wild and Keith is out of his seat again. He vaguely registers the other judges standing as well, giving Lance a round of applause as Lance stands toward the mic stand again, panting but smiling wide.


End file.
